Makeout-Romance Naruto's adventures in love
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: After suffering the loss of his parents and forced to live with his stepmother young Naruto Uzumaki will soon uncover new hidden feelings and embark on a romantic adventure finding love in the arms of five young women
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A yellow school bus came to a stop and walking out was a young man about 15 years old, named, Naruto Uzumaki was getting off with his backpack and walking home with an unreadable nearly emotionless expression on his face. You see when Naruto was 6 his mother passed away from a serious illness, her death hit Naruto hard but he was happy to still have his father. About two years later his father remarried, Naruto didn't like the idea of someone coming to replace his mother but he was nice to her for his father's sake. However when he turned 13 he suffered another tragedy and lost his father in a car crash, the loss of both his parents caused Naruto to become reclusive and hardly spoke to anyone, he soon found a way to vent this anger and began to take up martial arts trading in Judo Karate Mu Tai and Kick Boxing. All Naruto's trainers said he had a real gift for it and encouraged him to go pro, but Naruto's stepmother wouldn't allow it.

He soon came to a stop at his home and pulled out his key to unlock the door.

"I'm home." Naruto said walking into the house.

"Oh Naruto great."

Naruto looked up to see a woman standing at the stairs. This woman had blond hair, brown eyes. She wore red silk blouse and black skirt huge her full rich body, showing off het and long muscular legs. This woman was Tsunade Namikaze, Naruto's stepmother.

"How was your day." Tsunade asked as she walked down the steps.

"It was fine Tsunade." Naruto replied monotoned as he passed her walking up to his room.

Tsunade looked up to her stepchild and gave a sad sigh, not once had he even tried to call her mother. She had heard from Minato how close Naruto had been with his biological mother Kushina, and wanted to try to fill the void her death left in his heart and e even said she would like him to call her mother or even mom, but Naruto never called her that. He never really saw her as his mom and he always called her by her name.

And no matter how much she hoped for it, she knew that day would never come especially with both of his parents now gone.

At the dinner table, Naruto, and his stepmother were eating dinner.

"So, how are you studies coming along Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine, just fine." Naruto replied.

"That's good to here, anything happen at school?" Tsunade asked.

"No nothing of interest, Kibs and his cronies just being their usual asshole selves." Naruro said.

Naruto didn't even touch his food, Tsunade notice this, but she didn't say a word.

"I'm not very hungry... I'm going to take a shower and hit the sake." Naruto said, as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight, Sochi." Tsunade said causing Naruto to stop with his eyes widen a flash of his real mother appearing in his eyes making him grit his teeth.

"Ugh... yeah, goodnight, Tsunade." Naruto replied as he continued to his room.

A minute later after Naruto left the kitchen leaving Tsunade alone with sad expression on her face.

'Naruto... I...'Tsunade thought, as she took a sip of her tea.

Naruto laid on his bed and glared at the sealing Tsunades words still lingering in his head

'Sochi...'

His eyes flared with rage, why? Why did his father have to get remarried in the first place. He had seen how happy his parents had been together and thought nothing could break them apart but then his mothers illness came along snatched her out of their lives. His father had been so heart broken that he spent most of his time at work. Naruto understood his father's pain and wasn't the least bit sad about it.

But then 'she' came into their lives Tsunade was the principal of Naruto's high school and had met Minato at a parent teachers conference. At first he thought nothing of it but then noticed them begin to spend more and more time together, but what he noticed most was that smile Minato had on his...the smile he gave when he was happy and...in love.

No more then two years of dating and the two of them were married. When Tsunade tried to get Naruto to call her mother he refused much to her sadness. Minato had confronted his son about this and told him it was disrespectful to his stepmother, but Naruto didn't care.

'He promised he wouldn't leave me alone.' Naruto thought remembering the last words his father had told him before that horrible day.

After three years of the marriage Naruto finally confronted his father calling him unfaithful to his deceased mother. He promised that he would always love her and stay true to her but yet he married another woman. Tears ran down Naruto's face at every word and every shout angry at how his father betrayed his lost love.

Minato walked up to his son who expected punishment but instead was embraced in a tearful hug by his father who told him he will always love Kushina, and that he was true to her. He made a promise to Naruto that he would always be here for him understanding the pain of losing his mother but also asked him to try and treat Tsunade a little better which the two agreed on a fist bump.

However that promise was soon broken on one dark rain filled night as if the heavens had predicted this tragedy, on that day Naruto's tears ran dry and his heart became cold as the only two things he cared about were taken from him.  
...

The weekend had finally arrived, Naruto was preparing to leave out and hang out with his friends for the put on his regular clothes, he heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto-chan, can I see you down stairs?" Tsunade asked.

"Ugh... yeah, sure..." Naruto replied.

Naruto went down stairs to see his step-mother sitting on a pillow mat.

"Please have a sit, we need to talk about some things." Tsunade said patting the empty space.

"About what?" Naruto asked as he sat beside his stepmother.

"Do you hate me, Naruto-chan?" Tsunade asked.

"Well... no... I don't hate you. I just..." Naruto mumbled.

"Are you not happy with me as your mother?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto-chan, you can tell me anything you know that." Tsunade said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto just looked down on the floor, and turn away from Tsunade.

"Honey, please talk to me." Tsunade asked desperately.

"I don't have time for this I've gotta meet my friends." Naruto said, as he tried to get up but Tsunade grabbed his hand.

"Hey let me go!" Naruto said trying to yank his hand our of Tsunade's grip

"I will... as soon as you talk to me about what's on your mind." Tsunade stated.

"I don't want to talk to you! I just want to be alone, okay!" Naruto shouted.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because..." Naruto replied.

"Because, why?" Tsunade asked.

" I just want to be alone, okay?!" Naruto said.

"Why do you want to be alone?" Tsunade asked.

"What is this 20 questions or something?! I just let me go! Naruto said finally breaking her hold on his hand.

"Sochi, please I just..." Tsunade said which made Naruto angrier then before.

"Don't call me that! It's not like you my real mom, damn it!" Naruto shouted, as he breaks out in tears.

"I have lost my real family. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan were the only ones who would ever understand me... I miss them... I really miss them... I want to see them smile again, I want to those happy times we had back together." Naruto said, as he cried.

"Naruto-chan..." Tsunad said sadly remembering how distraught he had been after his father died.

"Just leave me alone, okay?!" Naruto shouted, as he tried to run to his room but Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the hand.

"Just let me go!" Naruto said, as he tried to get free of Tsunade's grip.

Tsunade pulled the young broken-hearted boy into a deep kiss. The kiss lasted for a full minute. After that, Naruto was surprised, Tsunade pulled her stepson in a tight hug and place Naruto between her large breasts.

"Tsunade..." Naruto said, as he looked up to his stepmother.

"I know how you feel, honey... like you, I also lost someone I loved. I miss him very much. But when I look at you... I see him in you. You see... I love you more than I shouldn't love you. I know it's wrong, but I married your father to be close to you." Tsunade stated, as she held Naruto tight.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Naruto-chan. I can't hold myself anymore. I need you, now." Tsunade said, as she got on top on Naruto.

"But..." Naruto said before Tsunade shushed him placing her finger on his lips.

"Since we are not blood-related, so it's not incest... what do you say, Naruto-chan?" Tsunade said seductively.

"That's not it... I'm a... well... a virgin." Naruto said, as he blushed.

"So am I... I'm going to enjoy my first time with you, Naruto-chan." Tsunade stated, as she led the boy to her bed room.  
...

Naruto nervously sat on his stepmothers bed as Tsunade instructed while she went to the bathrooms to freshen up and get more comfortable.

The blond haired beauty put on some perfume and red lipstick just because she wanted to and put on a short sexy negligee that barely covered her full figure. Her wide bosom almost spilled out the top. She pulled on a garter belt, snapped on the fishnet stockings and slipped into black stiletto high heels.

She preform and few poses in the mirror and smiled. 'Now to claim my Naru-chan.' Tsunade thought as made her way to the door.

"I'm ready Naru-chan." Tsunade called. Naruto turned his head and large blush covered his face as he looked at Tsunade in all her beauty.

"Like what you see, Naru-chan." Tsunade said with a sexy pose while Naruto nodded with a nervous expression.

Tsunade stood in front of the bed and smirked noticing the small tint in Naruto's pants. Naruto watched as Tsunade bent low in her small tight black bra. Naruto stared at her gigantic tits as Tsunade slowly rubbed them into him and crouched over him teasingly. Naruto was slowly becoming hard and Tsunade had only just begun. Tsunade turned around and slowly dropped began shaking her hips side to side slowly and crouching down and standing back up again slowly. Naruto watched as she sat down in his lap her perfect butt pressed up against his growing erection as she leaned forward and gave him a chast kiss on the cheek before nibbling on his ear.

She jumped of the younger blonds list giving her ass cheeks a firm slap that made Naruto's blush and erection grew. Tsunade bent in front of Naruto, her ass in his face shaking it side to side slower before turning about face and slowly removing her black bra and panties. Naruto stared at her big breasts and shaven pussy excitedly as Tsunade continued to lap dance for him.

"Oh Naruro, how mean I'm nearly naked and you're still dressed, I'll have to change that." Tsunade said

"Stop... that's enough..." Naruto said as he pulled Tsunade into a kiss.

"Oh, Naruto-chan..." Tsunade thought happily, as she held Naruto tighter.

Naruto enter into his stepmother's mouth, and she welcomed it. Tsunade wrapped her arms her stepson's body. The two blonds continued to hold each other in their arms. The kiss lasted about another minute, and then the blonds broke the kiss and look each in the eyes. Tsunade smiled and licked Naruto's cheek.

"You're lips are so soft... you tasted really good, Tsunade-chan." Naruto said.

"You too, Naruto-chan..." Tsunade said.

Naruto kissed Tsunade's neck, making her moan in pleasure.

Tsunade walked up the Naruto to undressing him. She used her hands to strip her step-son naked to leave nothing, but his boxers.

"You have such a nice body, Naruto-chan." Tsunade said, as she went to his boxers feeling his manhood.

"T-Tsunade-chan..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto's stepmother pulled down his boxers to reveal his large foreskin covered manhood. If she had to guess it was about 8 to 9 inches fairly thick, but even a bit limp it was big even if it was covered in foreskin.

"Oh, my... Naruto-chan you're much bigger than I thought." Tsunade stated, as she grabbed her step-son's manhood.

"Please don't laugh at me..." Naruto said with a crimson-red blush.

"No, honey... I would never laugh at you... I love you too much to do that." Tsunade replied with a motherly smile.

"Tsunade-chan..." Naruto said, as he let out a moan.

Tsunade started to stoke his large manhood slowly. She could barely get a grip on it. Naruto let out a few moans of pleasure and bliss, then kissing the foreskin covered mushroom head of his big dick. Naruto never knew that his step-mother did these kinds of things, but he did enjoy it. His step-mother, took the head losing the foreskin about 10 minutes, later his skin finally pulled back revealing his big red mushroom head. Naruto's cock was as hard as a rock. Tsunade stopped her actions so he wouldn't come too soon.

"I was really enjoying that..." Naruto replied.

"Well, I'll give you something that you would enjoy even more." Tsunade stated.

Tsunade grabbed her step-son's head and place him between her large breasts.

"I want you to be the first man to suck on my breasts, my Naru-chan." Tsunade said running her hands through his golden locks.

"O-Okay..." Naruto said, as he sucked on her left breast.

"Ohhh... Naruto-chan, that feels so good, honey..." Tsunade moaned.

Naruto used his thumps to rub her perky nipples, he stopped his actions, and like a new born baby, Naruto sucked on her breast. Tsunade used her arms to warp her arms around Naruto's neck to bring him closer. After Naruto was done suckling on her breast, his manhood started to harden between him and his stepmother.

"Tsunade-chan… what do we do next?" Naruto asked.

"How about we start with a 69?" Tsunade asked.

"69?" Naruto asked, making Tsunade giggle.

"Lay on your back, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said.

"Okay, Tsunade-chan." Naruto replied, as he lay on his back.

Naruto lied on his back. Tsunade then got on top of Naruto. Naruto was now steering at her pussy and her plump heart-shaped ass. This cause Naruto's dick to harden very more, she saw his reaction. Even if he is a virgin, he is way bigger then most men. Naruto felt her breast on his pelvis. Tsunade smirked knowing that he is going to enjoy his first time.

"Enjoying the view, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked, as she wiggled her ass a little to her baby boy.

"Yeah, Tsunade-chan…" Naruto said.

"Lick my pussy, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, as he obeys.

Naruto started to lick her cunt, and then Tsunade begin to kiss and lick his cock. This was new to Naruto, but he loved the taste of her pussy. Tsunade lousing his foreskin, then she took his cock deep in her mouth. Naruto squeezed her ass cheeks and tongued her pussy deeper. Tsunade increased her speed, she took his cock deeper and deeper in her mouth. Naruto felt his balls tighten and the feeling of something coming out.

"Tsunade-chan… something is about to come out of me!" Naruto said in pleasure.

Hearing this, Tsunade used her tongue to make Naruto cum. Naruto's eyes rolled back, he growled, and he cummed for the first time in is first. Tsunade was amazed she felt wave after wave of Naruto's seed. Naruto came for one whole minute. Tsunade swallowed every drop of his milk, after that she backed her head letting out a loud pop.

"Oh, Naruto-kun you came so much for your first time." Tsunade said.

"Thanks, Tsunade-chan. That was the best." Naruto said, as he relaxed on his back.

"Oh, Naruto-kun we are not done yet." Tsunade said.

"There's more?" Naruto asked, as his semi-hard cock twitch.

"Much more… keep lying on your back and relax." Tsunade said in a husky tone as she pulled the younger blond into a passionate lust filled kiss.

"Tsunade-chan..." Naruto whispered as they broke apart.

"Yes, honey?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto replied.

"For what, Naruto-chan?" Tsunade asked, as gave Naruto multiple kisses.

"For begin mean to you and by calling you by your name. I'm really sorry for that, please forgive me...please, Kaa-san..." Naruto sobbed, as he buried himself between his step mother's large breasts.

Tsunade's eyes widen a bit, for the first time Naruto called her mom.

"Don't cry... I was never mad at you. I love you, Sochi." Tsunade stated, as she gave Naruto another deep kiss.

Naruto looked up at his step-mother or rather his new mom, and smiled.

"I love you too, Kaa-san!" Naruto said, as hugged his new mom tight.

Naruto and Tsunade continued to kiss each other. Tsunade had an idea for her new son. She got on her back on his soft bed and spread her legs to her son, showing everything she had to offer him.

His mother had another idea, she moved away, pulled her son on his soft bed, and got on top of her son. Naruto felt his manhood against her womanhood.

"I'm not too heavy for you, am I, Sochi?" Tsunade asked.

"No, no... I really. I'm enjoying myself, Kaa-san. Besides you really have a hot body." Naruto replied, as he waited to see wait his mother is going to do next.

"You really know how to make a woman feel good about herself, don't you Sochi?" Tsunade ask, as she adjusted herself to Naruto's large cock.

"Kaa-chan... it feels really good..." Naruto moaned.

"Sochi, you're so big... I'm glad we are having our first time together..." Tsunade stated, as her son's manhood slowly entering her virgin pussy inch by inch.

Tsunade moaned and groaned in pleasure and a bit of pain, she never had anything this big in her life. Naruto felt mother's pussy the feeling of this was wet, but also warm. As her son's cock continued to enter her cunt, Tsunade's held her head back. Now her son's 12 inches now deep inside of her, Tsunade rested her hands on his chest. To Naruto, he felt nothing like this before, as for Tsunade she was still in a bit of pain.

"Kaa-chan, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine honey, I already broke my hymen with a dildo a long time ago. But it wasn't as big as your cock." Tsunade stated, as she leaned closer to her son.

"Kaa-chan... ugh, your pussy feels really good... I never did this with anyone till now..." Naruto moaned, as he felt his mother's soft breasts on his chest.

Tsunade then begins a slow rhythm motion movement.

"Ugh… you're so big… Sochi… agh…" Tsunade moaned, as she moved her hips a bit."Oh, God! Yes! Yes! You're cock feels so damn good in baby! Keep fucking me, keep fucking you kaasan!" Tsunade yelled in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! Tsunade-kaa-chan, I'm about to cum!" Naruto growled.

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Cum for me! Cum inside your Kaa-chan!" Tsunade yelled in pleasure.

Naruto released his seed inside of Tsunade. Tsunade felt his hot milk filling up her womb. Tsunade fell on top of Naruto, her large breast covered Naruto's face. Once again Naruto had cummed for a full minute. Tsunade felt like she was in heaven, but she didn't cum yet. Naruto's sweat dropped and face turning red from the lack of air. Tsunade saw this and got her breast out of his face.

"I'm sorry, honey… I was enjoying myself." Tsunade said, as she chuckled.

"I know… huff… huff… that felt really good. Huff… huff… can we do it again, huh, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

I love you, Sochi." Tsunade said, as she cuddled with her son.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he kissed his mother.

Naruto and Tsunade cuddled in his bed. As both mother and son both cuddled with each other.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around Naruto giving him another deep kiss.

"Let's get cleaned up, Sochi." Tsunade said, as she grabbed Naruto's hand leading him to the bathroom.

"Okay, Kaa-san." Naruto replied.  
...

In the bathroom, Naruto and Tsunade pour warm water on themselves. As he poured water on himself, he couldn't help, but look at his mother's big hot juicy rear-end. Tsunade turned to Naruto giving him a tender kiss. Tsunade then got on her feet grabbing her son's hand, as both mother and son relax in the nice hot bath. Tsunade got close to her new son, as she held him tight, as they relax in the nice warm water.  
...The Week after...

Naruto was currently in the middle of his p.e class engaged in a game of dodgeball him and his friends Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke against Kiba, Zaku, Dosu, and Kon the four school bullies. The game was nearing it it's end with Kiba the only one left.

"Take this dog bastard!" Naruto said as he nailed Kiba right in the gut.

"Game over! Winner team Uzumaki!" Their gym teacher Chun-Li declared while the boys cheered.

Soon the P.A rang: Attention, Naruto Uzumaki report to the principals office immediately!

"Huh, me?" Naruto said with surprised as Kiba and his gang chuckle.

"Looks like the losers got himself in some trouble!" Kiba taunted as Naruto walked out the gym unaware of what was about to happen

Meanwhile in the principals office Naruto sat in his Kaa-chan's chair as she bounced up and down his hard cock.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun, this position feels really incredible that my pussy is trembling, again... Fuck... I really want you, ugh! That's it, today I'm going to take you home with me and we'll fuck till I can't walk properly for weeks." Tsunade stated, as she pulls Naruto into a kiss.

"Hai, kaa-chan... besides, I'm the only who can give my kaa-chan what she wants." Naruto replied, as he squeezed both of her ass cheeks.

Unknown to the loving mother son couple an lone figure was watching the entire act with a dark smile on his face.

'Well, well it looks someone's been very naughty, and I can use this to finally have Tsunade for myself...

-  
Sent from Fast notepad


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Danzo's sinister plot

Tsunade Senju Namikaze, the principal of Konoha High school and stepmother/lover to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sat in her office stuck with a mountain of paperwork in front of her she was dressed in a white silk blouse and black skirt barely covered the luscious body.

Tsunade stamp down another form with an annoyed look on her face. Today she had someone thing special plan for her son today. The two of them had been dating for three months now and Tsunade had never been happier, Naruto was the perfect gentleman, by day he treated her as his loving mother but at Naruto she was his passionate and committed lover. The boy could keep his hands off her, they had sex everywhere in the house, and Tsunade had to admit despite lack of experience he made of for with technique.

Tsunade puffed her cheeks and looked at her watch.

'At this rate we'll miss our reservations.' Tsunade thought, she and Naruto planing to go out to a restaurant to celebrate the weekend. "God I hate paper work." Tsunade groaned lightly slamming her on her desk.

"Ahhh..." Tsunade said walking out of the bathroom stall and washing her hands. "Damn I'm glade I got that out of the way. And I have just eno...mmph! Tsunade words became muffled when a hand suddenly clamp over her mouth, and around her waist as an unknown attacker dragged her out of the women's rest room.

The unknown attacker kicked open a nearby class room and dragged Tsunade inside pressing her against the wall.

"Gah, you bastard unhand me do you know who I am?!" Tsunade demanded as she struggles to break her captors hold.

The man smirks as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small photograph and holds it up to a shocked Tsunade. The picture was of Naruto sitting in her chair with her embraced in a passionate kiss.

"H-how d-did you?" Tsunade stuttered praying this was all a bad dream.

"I've been following you and your little baby for the last three months now." The man said, Tsunade's eyes widened recognizing the attackers voice.

"Danzo..!" Tsunade snarled looking at non other than the vice principal of the school Danzo Shimura. Danzo had been at Konoha since her grandfather founded the school, and was one of their top graduates. Eventually the old coot became the vice principal, when Tsunade started attending even at 14 Danzo had his eyes on the her. At first she simply ignored it, but once she reached adult the old perv became to real pain in ass. She could always feel him watching her, when she married Minato he could see the look of anger he sent to her new family.

And now this bastard knew about her and Naruto.

"What do you want?" Tsunade demanded.

The elderly vice principal leaned forward, Tsunade felt her skin crawl as he licked her neck. "I want you my little princess, I've lusted after you ever since you were 14." Danzo said causing Tsunade to roll her eyes

'As if I didn't know that.' Tsunade though.

"And for a long time I didn't know how to lure you into my grasp, but with these," Danzo said looking at the photos of Naruto and Tsunade on their dates, kissing and making love. "I own you now you little whore, that is...unless you want these pictures to go public. What would school board say if they discovered the heiress to the schools founder was having an affair with her own stepson, imagine how this would look for your family, and your son." Danzo said with a dark smirk.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"Well your not only his mother, but you've also had sex with a 15 year old boy, a boy 17 years your junior that's statutory rape if I'm not mistaken." Danzo stated. Tsunade's eyes widened at this horrible realization. "That's write, they'll lock you up and take Naruto away from you."

Tsunade eyes began to water, she was trapped. If those photos went public she would no doubt lose her job, that she could live with but being taken away from Naruto. That was something she could not bare he's already lost both his parents, she was all he had, he couldn't bare the thought of putting her poor baby through the pain of being losing her too.

"Alright Danzo I'll do as you say." Tsunade said as she surrenders.

"Perfect." Danzo said with a triumphant grin.

Naruto sat in the living room waiting for his mother to arrive for their date. He looked at his watch to see it was a little over two hours. He knew that by the time his mother got home their reservation would be over. But he wasn't worried about what he was worried about was his kaa-chan, he didn't know how but he just knee she was in trouble.

He pulled out his cell and dialed Tsunade's number and soon heard it begin to ring.

"Hello?"

"Kaa-chan, it's me are you okay?" Naruto said to his mother with worry.

"Um..um..yes I am, I'm really sorry Naruto but I'm afraid I'll have to miss our date." Tsunade said sadly "This damn paper works gonna take me a while to finish so I'll be home late. I hope you're not to disappointed."

"Nah, it's fine but are you sure your alright Kaa-chan?" Naruto said still sensing something wrong.

"Yes I'm fine." Tsunade said with fake cheery tone looking over her shoulder to see Danzo monitoring her every move.

"Well, okay if you say so." Naruto said.

"Thanks for being so concerned my little maelstrom, I'll see you later love." Tsunade said with a tear running down her cheek.

"Me too kaa-chan." Naruto said before Tsunade hung up. Now the young teen could definitely tell that something was wrong with his mother, and he was going to find out.

He put on his jacket and ran out the house straight for Konoha High school.  
...

Meanwhile over at the high school Danzo was sitting in Tsunade's office while the blond beauty was striped down to her black bra, grater belt and thong.

"Now do you swear to serve me faithfully Tsunade?" Danzo asked smugly.

Tsunade grit her teeth blushing with humiliation, but she had to do this for Naruto. "I serve you."

"I serve you what?" Danzo demanded.

"I serve you...master." Tsunade said with shame as Danzo smirked.

"Good your learning well my little cow." Danzo said unzipping his pants to to reveal his old and wrinkled cock.

Tsunade could barely stomach the stench coming from the ancient worm, now she knew why Danzo was such a control freak, she had always felt he was compensating for something.

"Well what are you waiting you!" Danzo yelled as she crawled up and began to massage the smelly rod wth disgust.

'When was the last time he washed this thing.' Tsunade thought as Danzo sighed in pleasure. Tsunade's eyes looked over towards her desk where the photos Danzo had taken were. 'I've got to play my cards just write.'

Tsunade sucked on the balls for a good five minutes and then kissed and licked up the pole to its head. She glumly kissed and licked before pushing the hard cock deep into her mouth. The bound beauty swallowed the shaft.

"OH YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Danzo gasped," WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU SUCK LIKE A WHORE! I BET YOU'VE DONE THIS TO YOUR SON A DOZEN TIMES.

Tsunade's face turned bright red, it was true she had done this to Naruto while teaching him about sex. He eyes she turn Danzo chair and gave a seductive smile as she once again to his cock into her mouth.

"Ah, yes that a good little..AHHHHH!" Danzo screamed as he felt Tsunade's teeth bite down hard on his dick drawing blood. He quickly rose up and tend to his wounded member as Tsunade snatched the pictures off her desk.

"You fat titted bitch!" Danzo growled. But before he could doing anything else Tsunade delivered as strong kick that knocked the corrupt VP into the wall while she quickly ran out the office.

Danzo quickly unlocked the door and followed after Tsunade.

Naruto soon arrived at Konoha High, as he got closer he could see the shadows of two figures running through the school. One was clearly a man and the other a woman but not just any woman...

"Tsunade-kaachan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the front entrance only to find it was locked.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled punching the door. "Hold on kaa-chan I'm I'll help you!" Naruto cried banging the door loudly enough for Tsunade to here.

Tsunade's widened with hope, someone else was here and hopefully someone who could help. She soon heard the sound of loud foots steps coming behind grunted and turned, trying to pick up her pace, and get as much space between her and Danzo.

Her eyes soon fell on the boys restroom and immediately ran in being sure to keep quiet as she did. Tsunade took out the pictures and began to fiercely tare them apart.

"How do you like that you old perv." Tsunade said with a triumphant grin not noticing a figure creeping up from the shadows.

"Now I've just got to- mmmmp!" Tsunade screamed as a wrinkled hand clamped over her mouth and another pulling her arms behind her back.

"You're a real wild cat little Tsunade." Danzo said as Tsunade struggled to break his hold. "But now the game is over, I may have lost the pictures, but I have what I came for." Danzo smirked as he began to drag Tsunade out the restroom.

Meanwhile outside Naruto was looking around desperately searching for any open entrance to the school he then noticed the right wall entrance was wide open with a car on the end of the sidewalk.

He then noticed somebody walking out of the school. From the distance Naruto could easily make out the image of Danzo Shimura the vice-principle. But what really was the person with him.

'Kaa-chan!' Naruto screamed in his mind. His eyes became blood red with rage.

Danzo pushed Tsunade into the car strapping the bound and gagged blond in with the seatbelt. "Now sit tight Tsunade, I'll drive us to a real private airport where the pilots don't ask questions. By the time you are missed we will be so far south no one will ever find your sweet ass." He laughed as tears ran down Tsunades eyes.

"Wanna bet asshole!" Voice screamed. Danzo turned around only to be met by a powerful right hook sending him straight threw a nearby tree. Naruto immediately ran to the car and began to unbind Tsunade.

...Namikaze Household...

After that traumatic experience with Danzo. Naruto and Tsunade had called the authorities, and made their way back home. After that Tsunade immediately dragged her son up to her room to give her young hero a well deserved reward.

Within Naruto's room the young blond and his mother were locked in a passionate kiss while Tsunade was riding Naruto like a bull.

"Ah..I'm..so proud of you sochi. Oh yes! I thought that old perv was going to..oh..separate us...oh kami." Tsunade moaned as Naruto began to play with her breast.

"Kaa-chan, no one...will ever..  
take you away from me...or me from you." Naruto said tightly gripping his mother's hips.

Tsunade and Naruto continued the vigorous love making until they both finally climaxed together and we're now laying on Naruto's bed in a clod sweat.

"Hey, Kaa-chan..." Naruto said with a crimson-red blush.

"Yes, honey?" Tsunade asked.

"Can I fuck your ass?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, my..." Tsunade replied with a blush.

"If you don't want to... then..." Naruto said.

"Hai, Sochi..." Tsunade replied, as her cheeks got redder.

"Really? You rock, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, as he hugged Tsunade.

Tsunade got on her hands and knees waiting for her son. Naruto got behind his mother, and then he spread her butt cheeks, apart revealing her unused rosebud and her wet cunt. Without any warning, Naruto used his tongue to lick her virgin asshole, Tsunade let out a gasp in response. Tsunade she let out moans and groans she had never done anal before in her life, but she will enjoy with her son. He continued to lube her anus, she bit her lower lip. After 5 minutes of licking his mother's butt-hole, Naruto stopped his actions, and fingered her ass.

"Oh, Sochi... keep playing with my ass..." Tsunade moan.

"You have such a nice big ass, Kaa-chan. I can't wait to fuck you." Naruto said, as he continued fingering her ass.

"Mmm... me too, honey... ugh..." Tsunade moaned.

Naruto's tongue continued to penetrate Tsunades rosebud as if he were kissing her lips while Tsunade moaned in pleasure as she tightly gripped the bed sheets.

"First…first time I get a rim job! I had no idea it would feel so pleasurable!" Tsunade said, smiling.

"Mmmm, I'm...glad..you like it." Naruto said between licks with a smile happy to please his mother.

"N-Naruto enough foreplay I'm ready now!" Tsunade said as she spread her but cheeks wide stretching her anus for her son to see.

Naruto stopped his actions. Naruto then rubbed the tip of his mushroom head against Tsunade's rosebud. Naruto Tsunade's hips, and then slowly he pushed himself inside Tsunade's anal-tube. Tsunade's eyes widen, she let out a scream, and yipped in pain. Naruto never felt anything this tight, Tsunade's ass was even tighter than her pussy. She felt like her anus was getting pulled from the inside out. Tsunade grabbed the edges of her bed tighter, as the young Uzumaki continued to push himself inside her ass inch by inch.

"Ohhh... Naruto-kun, it hurts, but it feels kind of good..." Tsunade moaned in pain.

"Agh... kaa-chan... your ass feels so good... it's tighter than your pussy." Naruto replied, as he continued to push himself inside Tsunade's anal-tube.

"Oh… oh, Sochi, you're so, deep… inside my butt…" Tsunade groaned.

"Wow…Kaa-chan, I love how your ass is so tight around my dick." Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

"Please don't stop... I need you inside me, honey." Tsunade moaned.

"I won't, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as grabbed her hips and thrust harder.

Naruto increased his speed. Tsunade still felt a little unease the feeling of anal was alien to her, but she was getting used to it. Naruto made sure he didn't go to rough to his mother. Tsunade was breathing heavily, but she was started to feel pleasure. After 20 minutes of Naruto fucking her ass, Tsunade felt no more pain, but pleasure and wanted more.

"Yes, Sochi! Fill my ass with that big cock of yours! Keep fucking me! Fuck me! Fuck my tight ass! Sochi!" Tsunade yelled in pleasure and bliss.

He smile and obeyed, he increased his speed a little more fucking his mother more. Naruto rammed, Tsunade harder and harder. Giving, both of the mother and son mind-blowing orgasms, as he contained fucking her ass. Naruto felt her ass tighten, his mother's ass tighten more around his cock.

"Oh, fuck! Sochi, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard, you sweet mother fucker!" Tsunade yelled with pure pleasure, as the dirty talking got her and Naruto even more turn on.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, Kaa-chan… agh! You're ass is getting tighter and tighter! It feels so fucking good around my dick!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Yes, Sochi! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck you're mommy! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Fuck me, you sweet mother fucker!" Tsunade scream, as her ass was getting fucked, as her ass and tits jiggled around freely.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to fuck your ass all day, Kaa-chan... Oh, shit!" Naruto growled.

Tsunade wanted her son to fuck her deeper, she him wanted to fuck her harder, she wanted him to fuck her faster, and she wanted him to hold her tight. Naruto thrusts hard giving his mother mind-blowing orgasms, with each thrust he said "Kaa-chan" wanting to make her feel good. After an hour of non-stop ass fucking, Tsunade felt her ass tighten, her pussy was trembling, and her orgasms went wild. She loved it. She loved her new son/lover, her son loves her as his new mother, and to her that's all that matters. Tsunade ass got even tighter and tighter she knew that she was about to cum, as was Naruto.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going too fucking cum, Sochi! Make me cum! Make me cum!" Tsunade growled as Naruto grabbed her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! It's cumming!" Naruto roared, as he and Tsunade both reached their climax.

With one hard last thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of her life. Tsunade came too, her pussy over flooded with her juices, as her ass tightens around her son's big fat cock. Naruto's white ropes were spraying inside of his mother's anal tube. Her breathing was heavy and hot, as her ass was getting filled up with her son's warm love milk.

"Oh, fuck yes… I feel it… I feel that hot milk… yes, Sochi keep filling me up. Don't pull it out… keep shooting… fill my tight ass up…" Tsunade moaned, as she felt son's warm milk filling her anal tube.

Naruto had cum for another full minute. After the minute had pass, Naruto felt his loads dying down. Naruto pulled himself out of his mother's big round tight rear-end. Tsunade's loosen anus dripped some of his milk. Tsunade turned to Naruto giving him a tender kiss. Tsunade then got on her feet grabbing her son's hand, as both mother and son relax in the comfort of their own home happy that this horrible day turned out great.


End file.
